


Whisper

by axbee



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Gen, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, I apologise, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, but i kinda like the storyline???, idk what this even is pls forgive me, if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read this, just a brief mention and what happened after, non - related au, oh well, rape is mentioned but not graphic, seriously it's not graphic at all, srsly idek what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axbee/pseuds/axbee
Summary: "We'll be fine, Whisper. We're gonna be just fine"When a drug loving, botfighting, aggressive and reckless teenager comes to stay with a young adult to fix his bad ways, it's more than just a set of whiskers that can help him through the never ending changes and battles of his one hot mess of a life.





	1. {1} Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue, to give you a little insight on what Hiro's background life is like, etc etc.

“I’m so unbelievably sick of your childish behaviour. I have tried and tried my best to discipline you, and you never listen, you good for nothing dirtbag!”

 

Nothing new. Nothing new at all.

 

Dirtbag, wasteface, stupid cow, rotten brat, they were all the same.

All the force filled insults that were thrown at him every day, spat out with frustration and utter hatred, not even a trace of guilt or pity, just pure shouts of disgust and loathing.

It’s okay though, he’s used to it by now. The hole in his heart can’t possibly get any bigger at this stage - if that heart was still there, pumping blood through his seemingly useless body that only caused havoc and burden, he bothered everyone just by existing, but he’s used to it, it’s okay.

He doesn’t batter a single eyelid, he’s grown thick skin from years of abuse and hostility. Insults and horrific use of language against him won’t hurt him now, he’s unloved, uncared for, and forgotten about. After getting expelled from three highschools and jailed twice, Hiro knows he won’t be getting very far in life, he knows life is cruel; disgusting, it’s been known to him since day one.

Since the day he was three years old - just a baby really, and he saw a gang of men drunk having a violent fight against a single person, outside his house, screaming endless, horrendous words at one another. That man ended up on the ground - dead or alive, Hiro did not know - and the rest escaped the scene like wildfire.

From when he was five and sat wordlessly as his father beat and beat and beat his tiny body. It was only when the latter passed out on the couch was when he allowed the sobs to come out.

From when he was six and he heard someone telling him he deserved to die, deserved to rot. He can't remember who it was - but the words will always stick.

From when he was eight and he saw a man shoot an innocent woman walking down the street, hiding her face, with a gun that looked dangerous, frightening. Hiro remembers his heart racing and his ears ringing at the shot. - 

From when he was ten when he first got into his own fight, with older kids down in the slums; ending with bleeding knuckles and skinned knees, bruised eyes and bloody noses.

From when he was eleven and he created his first ever battle robot, prepared to fight, to win, to show he was worth it, he was something

From when he was twelve and botfighting, conning the artists and learning that the world could be a cruel, cruel place while beaten up into the corner beside alleyway trash, bleeding and grazed all over, skin ripped and gashes everywhere, black and purple ugly bruises around his eyes. He’s known his whole life, that he’d never get anywhere. He's known that the world is not a good place to live in.

 

So, what was the point in even trying?

 

His father wasn’t finished insulting him, yelling harsh words and slapping him hard across his face, pulling his hair poking him dangerously close to his eye. “Useless, weak, disgusting mess. I want you out of my sight. You’re an absolute disgrace, you scruffy, stupid pig.”

Hiro simply stared at his father straight in the eyes, wondering about where he could go now he was being kicked out, back down to botfight and crash at a motel? Or just to duck down behind an alleyway and sleep behind rubbish bags? Maybe he could find a relative and move in with them? But surely they lived miles across the Country and they knew of his drug addictions -

“You’re moving to San Fransokyo. To stay with some man who thinks he can help you, since you’ve obviously got something extremely wrong with you.” His father, Akio Takachiho, grumbled out in disgust, clearly hating his own kid more than anything itself.

He didn’t give anymore details than that, like where he’d be staying, what was this mysterious guys name, how old he was, his job, family, looks, personality, nothing.

Hiro was going to be living with a complete stranger, but whatever. Akio glared at him once again, the looks weren’t new. “Pack your bags.“ Was the last thing he grunted, before grabbing his coffee on the table with his workbag, leaving the kitchen in silence, leaving his son alone with his thoughts.

San Fransokyo? The one place he’d always wanted to visit, but never got the chance? The one place he had always dreamed of living - he was going there? As _punishment_? How was this happening? Maybe something good was happening for once, after growing up in an awful world full of violence and hostile, and hatred and danger, he was going somewhere beautiful, safe and healthy?

Even though the news should have and was supposed to destroy him,

Hiro smiled.


	2. {2} And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides of Tadashi and Hiro, and you'll see why Hiro got in shit in the last chapter (if you haven't already guessed) enjoy :)

Tadashi’s nervous. Its clearly written all over his face.

He’s confused and angry and god - he has no idea what possessed him to even start a conversation with that old hank and offer to fix his fucked up son.

He doesn’t know how to fix people, who does? He doesn’t even know why he started chatting away to this random stranger on his usual coffee break, a starbucks latte safely placed in his hands as he told this dude how he was willing to look after his fourteen year old mess of a son.

The man basically told him his fuckin life story right there and then, mentioning how his son was the most rebellious and undisciplined teen ever, and how he didn’t know how to control him or whatever, or if he should just leave him at some orphanage or shit, and then out of the bloody blue Tadashi just goes “Hey, why don’t you leave him with me for a while? I’m sure I could help him, if you want.” And they exchanged numbers and email and that was that.

But now Tadashi’s sitting on his charcoal desk chair, swinging himself around in circles, his head in his hands as he thinks about his decision once more, wondering if he really wants to help this screwed up kid at all. Maybe the boy needs it, and from Tadashi’s suspicion, if his father just let him go straight away, he must be pretty lonely and neglected, and only god knows where his mother was.

The problem is, Tadashi doesn’t know how to handle kids, what they liked, what they did, and he especially doesn’t know anything about fourteen year old drug dealing brats. How is he supposed to look after this stupid, disobedient kid when he can barely look after himself?

He knows he should really get his shit together, clean up the house properly and sort out the spare bedroom for his new guest, but he’s not coming for another week or so, so he has time. At least.

Christ - he doesn’t even know the kids name. Just his flaws and age. Not a great first impression, but he’ll deal with it. Somehow. He doesn’t even know why this kids dad was in San Fransokyo anyways, when he apparently lives 2 miles away in Pennsylvania, around four hours away from California, and even worse, in Newcastle, too, one of the worst cities in the state. No wonder the kid grew up this way, his environment was cruel, violent and dangerous, a terrible place for kids to grow up. It sucks, really. He wants to sort himself out, he really does.

His friends are excited for him, they can’t wait to meet this kid - especially Gogo, she is clearly impressed with this kids image, possibly because of the fact she’s also been jailed and is quite rebellious herself, kind of why Tadashi decided to look after him, with Gogo around, maybe this kid can actually relate to someone? Have someone to actually talk to? But Tadashi kind of wants this kid to confide in him, he wants to understand him and make him feel safe. Yet, at the same time, he really wants to change his mind and never be in acquaintance with the teenager, and hope they never have to know about each other's existence, but it’s too late for that now, far, far too late. Honey Lemon is excited for the new arrival too, despite the kid being only around six years younger, she seems to think of him as an innocent ten - year - old, but who knows? Maybe the kid is cute. Tadashi doesn’t really know what to expect, nothing more than the fact the boys a complete mess.

This boy is going to make a massive difference to Tadashi’s peaceful life, he just knows it.

But that doesn’t mean he’s prepared.

* * *

 

The room is stuffy, sweltering hot, far too warm with the amount of nervous bodies pressed up against one another, feeling fevered as they stand there, baking in the broiling heat, gawking anxiously at the teen currently in the ring, with the cheeky smirk and wild hair, a tiny but speedy bot in his hands. He doesn’t seem to care about the oven-like temperature as he grins evilly at his opponent, ignoring the yells and shrieks of the adults around him, his only focus is on the fight.

His opponent, Patrick Willsborough, who goes by the name _Ponto_ is one of the most competitive, dangerous, rough and champion winning thugs in all of Pennsylvania, so most the audience don’t know why this little young minor is here to attempt to beat him, despite his confidence in winning. He knows what he’s doing - anyone with eyes and a brain can see that, but there’s something oddly familiar about him, as if they’ve seen him elsewhere.

“Its that Takachiho kid! The one who beat Tumba!” Some dude at the back of the crowd cries out, the rest of the watchers silencing as the boy himself laughs wholeheartedly at the statement. “The one and only.” He winks, smirking slightly with a cocky grin, before suddenly pulling at his controller and expanding it, revealing more of the remote to the crowd, with extra buttons and an even a larger shot at winning, but everyone watching knows he’s going to will anyways, it’s the Takachiho kid, for goodness sakes!

The boy laughs once again before his face settles into an inexpressive look, as if he were bored, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly and his lips curled into a straight line, flooring Ponto’s bot just there and then, before anyone can blink, and the crowd don’t know if they should cheer or boo, so they stay silent, a few actually pulling apart their bots when they see the state Ponto’s, the robotic fighting machine torn apart and disabled, thanks to the Takachiho kids “Megabot.”

The teen is grinning now, as the lifeless, useless, broken and completely destroyed champion bot lies on the murky, dusty and grimy ground, along with the metal parts of previous robots. The black haired boy stands up then, as the ringleader hands him his money, a bewildered and utterly astonished look on her face, as Ponto shrieks in defeat. “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.” Hiro smirks cockily once again, his eyebrows raised mockingly. He clicks his tongue as if he were disappointed, sarcastically miming a broken heart with his hands, as a few gang members begin to crack their knuckles dangerously, sauntering over to him with evil grins, while Ponto continues to shout at everyone.

Taking it as their cue to leave, the crowd begins to depart, a few staying to watch the clear upcoming fight of the gang members and Hiro. “Teach that stupid boy a lesson.” Ponto orders angrily, his appearance even more menacing, with his loose vest, and several tattoos and piercings, along with dyed electric blue hair and bright red contacts on his eyes. Hiro thinks it’s a bit stupid, getting all dressed up as if he were going to a costume party, but he doesn’t say anything as he knees the first guy closest to him in the balls and turning to run for his life.

Hiro’s quite small, he’s grown a tiny but in his past few years, but he’s still lanky and scrawny, but along with being extremely short for his age, he’s incredibly fast and he knows simple tricks, and he’s extremely good at parkour, thanks to years of experience.

The gangsters don’t hesitate to chase after him, they’re pretty quick alright, but Hiro’s quicker. He knows the whole town off by heart and that includes shortcuts, so he takes a turn only to realise hes come to a wall.

 

Fuck.

 

_I’m at a fucking dead end._

 

Hiro looks behind him and sees the men have now caught up with him, banging their knuckles and cracking their necks. “Gotch now, you little sack of shit.” One of them says, but Hiro doesn’t listen as he breaks into a run, instantly hearing the loud footsteps of the men following him.

 

_You’ve done this once. You can do it again. Don’t fuck it up._

 

The wall is closer now, and Hiro can feel his ribcage closing in, his legs wobbling slightly, and his breaths becoming more and more rapid.

 

_You can do this._

 

Just as one of the gang members tries to grab his hood, Hiro charges even faster and then suddenly his feet are running up the wall as quickly as he can, and then he’s somehow jumping off it into a backflip, tucking in his knees for two seconds before twisting his body and landing behind the men, facing the opposite end of the wall. He doesn’t stop to breathe though he really needs to, and runs instead, his head pounding slightly, he feels lightheaded and sick.

 

_You just ran up a wall. You did it._

 

He can’t keep the smile off his face as the gang are frozen in place at his performance, and he slows down once he realises they’ve stopped chasing him, and stops to catch his breath, gasping and wheezing like an old fish on a hook. He leans his head against the glass of a closed shop window, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s been getting easier not to be beaten and arrested by the cops, but the wad of cash in his pocket makes him grin. Fuck the cops, this money is far better. He pulls out a packet of cigarettes, taking on out and lighting it with his red lighter, puffing it four times before throwing it on the ground, stomping on it with his foot.

He knows that if he doesn’t get his ass home pronto he’s gonna get beaten by a bunch of thugs or beaten by his dad, so he hesitantly calls a cab and hides his cash, and the cab driver gives him weird glances anyways but doesn’t comment.

Hiro sits in the back of the cab dripping with sweat, still slightly out of breath and smelling like smoke from the cigarette, his birds nest of  hair sticking up in wild directions as he tries to get rid of the knot in his stomach as it painfully cuts his gut. He’s afraid now - only a little bit, mind you, but still afraid. He knows he’s wrong, and he knows he’s gonna get in huge trouble, but  part of him doesn’t care because hey - he won. Just like he always does, and the same thing keeps running through his mind non - stop.

 

_I ran up a wall. I actually did it._

 

He can’t keep his triumph and pleased grin off his face as he pays the driver and hops out of the uber, sauntering up towards the entrance of his apartment, greeting the doorman, Juro, before heading towards the lift and to the top floor.

The apartment building isn’t too bad itself, it’s slightly scruffy and has bits of graffiti and chapped paint and a musty smell here and there, but there isn’t pee in the lifts and the people living there seem friendly enough, despite the flickering light problems that occur at least once a month.

Hiro enters his apartment silently, closing the berry blue door, cringing when it creaks loudly, but thankfully, his father doesn’t wake up.

 

It’s not til’ the next morning when Hiro emerges from his unconditioned and ice cold room to grab breakfast when his father remembers he  had snuck out the previous night - again.

And then Akio stars his rants and yells how Hiro is a wasteless stupid cow blah blah blah -

But then he says it. He tells Hiro he’s moving to San Fransokyo. _San Fran fucking sokyo._

The city itself is beautiful, and Hiro stays in the kitchen for a long time thinking about it. Just sitting on a stool, staring into space, his mind wandering off to the opportunities, the possibilities, his damn future. Fuck Pennsylvania. He prefers the thought of ditching this dump and moving to such a gorgeous state, and he’s already excited as hell for it.

Who’s this ‘man’ that’s supposedly going to help him? Hiro definitely doesn’t know, and he definitely wants to find out. He slumps on his seat for a moment, wondering if this dude was gonna be like his father at all. Hopefully, he won’t be, and maybe he’s kinda nice.

His father tells him to pack his bags, so Hiro sits up from the stool and slouches over to the door of his bedroom, his mind feeling like liquid with all the thoughts racing through his head.

A new guardian. A new home. A new city, A new life.

Sure, Hiro isn't gonna let this dude control him, just walk right all over him, he knows what to do.  
  
_Pfft. Come at me, new life. Go on, San Fransokyo. Try me._


	3. {3} The First Journey

Tadashi glances at the room.

It has pure black walls, as cold and dark as night, inky and dusky, a shadowy feeling echoing throughout the room, completed with a polar white wardrobe, painted with easy straight strokes of a paintbrush, a little grey locker with only two drawers and a tiny pale lamp plugged on top of it. In the right corner of the room, there’s a double bed beside the locker, with a coal black duvet and fluffy pillows, looking cosy and comfortable. On the ceiling, there’s an airy fan, along with glow in the dark stars Tadashi pasted there months ago, for when his little cousins came to stay.

Tadashi smiles at the room now, it’s black, but unique and it has enough space for the boy to leave his bits and pieces wherever he pleases - after all, Tadashi doesn’t know how long he’ll be staying. He won’t lie, he’s excited. Someone’s going to live with him, he can show this boy the sights of San Fransokyo, he can take him places, he can help him break his bad habits and help him become a normal, healthy fourteen year old. He wants that, he wants that a lot.

This room is perfect for the boy coming to stay, so Tadashi closes the door quietly and makes his way downstairs, where his friends are relaxing on his plumpy, cream sofa, chatting together and laughing, the air bubbly and energetic as they discuss the new arrival. “When does the kid come, anyways?” Gogo says, circling the top of her soda with her finger as she pops the purple gum in her mouth. She’s definitely the feistiest of the group, with her snarky ways and bold nature, but with her around, Tadashi knows this kid will feel and fit in just fine.

“Day after tomorrow. I kind of can’t wait to see him, I wonder what he’s like.” Tadashi says, fiddling with his hands slightly, kind of feeling a bit unprepared for all this. He’s never done something like this before, and he doesn’t even know if it’s legal, what if this kid gets him in trouble? He just wants what’s best for him, and he doesn’t wanna let Akio down. “I mean, I don’t even know this kids name.”

The blonde Latina Honey Lemon laughs then, a high pitched sound full of excitement and happiness. She’s bursting with delight and bliss, she can’t wait to meet this new addition to Tadashi’s life - he’ll be like the little brother he’s always wanted, and Honey just knows it. “You’ll love him! I bet we all will!”

Tadashi glances at the stairs again, before turning to his friends with a wide grin, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he radiates pure joy, his cows slick sticking up in his hair as he coughs a little awkwardly, clearing his throat. “Hey, listen, I uh, wanna thank you guys, for uh, helping me today. I dunno what I would have done without you.” Gogo snorts, Honey giggles, Wasabi chuckles thickly and Fred lets out a loud “no worries man!” and everything is fine; his friend were happy to help, Tadashi knows that. He’s lucky to have them, despite all their differences, he’s glad these dorky genius’s are a part of his life, they’re the brothers and sisters he’s never had. And maybe this teenager will be part of that too. Hopefully, anyways.

Tadashi really does hope the kid will like him, because he’s sure as hell gonna try his best. The gang are chatting away again, the conversation topic on the fun day they’ve all had, sorting out the room and making sure everythings ready, painting and hoovering and dusting and polishing - their day has been pretty busy. Tadashi is laughing at something Fred joked, when he hears his phone ring, and the group immediately go silent when Tadashi hisses “It’s the kids dad!” Tadashi puts on his most formal and professional voice whilst pressing the answer button, the gang simultaneously holding their breaths, as they watch Tadashi place him on speaker. “Uh, hello - u-m - sir.” Tadashi blurts stupidly, failing to sound at all formal or polite, instead sounding like a nervous twat.

“Is there a problem?” Akio laughs at the other end of the line. “No, I just thought I’d give you a few more details on the brat, he wants to introduce himself so I won’t say his name, but there are gonna be a few rules while you look after him. Not that I really care but.” Tadashi was expecting this, rules, information, allergies, birthdays - he knows it all. He not even surprised at the fact Akio doesn’t even care about his own son, just waiting to get rid of him forever, something Tadashi finds quite sad and unloving, but he doesn’t comment on it as Akio continues the conversation. “He hates sea food, is an irritating picky eater, has a mild allergy to peanuts, takes drugs, goes botfighting, he has been jailed and kicked out of several high schools, so I mean, if you really think you can handle him then fairplay -” Tadashi cuts him off then, feeling slightly nervous and unsure about his question.

“Thanks, but, do you maybe think you could tell me the good things about him? Instead of his, like, y’know, flaws.” He says, stupidly proud that he didn’t stutter like he always does when he’s nervous.. Akio chuckles at the other end, but it sounds bitter, cruel, as if it’s forced on him. “What’s there to say? There’s nothin’ good about that wasteless bag of rot.” He snorts unkindly, and anyone with a brain could notice that he hates his own son more than anything, kind of ridiculous really. Akio continues then, “You’ll soon find out for yourself. Take care.” And end of phonecall. Tadashi is quiet for the first minute, kind of gazing at the ground in disbelieved silence, numerous thoughts running through his head, wondering how on earth could someone dislike their own child so much? The rest of the group are silent too, after hearing the conversation seeing as it was on speaker, loud enough for them to hear. Gogo’s the first to say something, not to anyone’s surprise.

“You shoulda asked for the kids name.”

“He wants to introduce himself.” Is Tadashi's reply.

“Oh, how cute!” Honey lemon squeals.

“Must wanna get a fresh start.” Wasabi muses.

“I hope he likes comics.” Is Fred’s only comment.

Tadashi snorts, thinking of ways to get this kid to enjoy his time with him, to try help him feel secure, safe, it’s human dignity for fucks sake, the kid needs to feel loved, cared for, it’s unhealthy for him to live with such a man who does not give the slightest shit to what happens to him, Tadashi could be some sort of pedophile for anyone’s care, but Akio is still shipping this kid off without a backwards glance.

“He’s going to be safe here.” Tadashi mumbles, more to himself than his friends, who are eying him awkwardly.

“He’s going to be safe, healthy, cared for and loved. No matter what.”

* * *

Hiro’s eyes flutter open, the airy smell of the cool air outside wafting inside his room, the lovely breeze of the summer skies scenting his room like an air freshener, the dips of sunlight brightening the dark corners of forgotten treasures, the lighting of the early morning setting nicely on his packed suitcase, little dust beams floating around as the sun rose above the horizon.

Today is the day.

The day he finally leaves this dump he calls home full of grease and dirt, leftover dishes, grimy walls, messy floors, cigarette burns, stains on the carpet, and unloving dads who wishes his son to vanish from his life and to never return.

Hiro can’t keep the smile off his face. It’s only 6am, but his flight is at 10:00. It takes around 4 and a half hours to get to San Fransoyko, seeing as the distance is around 2,402 miles, and he's excited for the plane journey, and to be as far away form home as possible. He want’s to look around the airport, a place he’s never been before. He want’s to see the happy families going on holidays, he want’s to see the rushing of people boarding their flights, and most of all, he want’s to see the big, gigantic, huge airplanes. He want’s to experience it all - and he is! He really and truly is!

The day before he had gotten his passport picture, and Hiro smiles remembering the woman taking the photo complimenting him, saying he was 'quite a handsome young man' and he still takes pride in that today. Funny.

He sits up in bed and rests on his right elbow, rubbing away sleep gunk in his eyes as he stares at his suitcase, all packed and ready. He only has one large suitcase, with his clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush, a few of his robots, little things he owns. He has his phone, charger, earphones, whatever. His botfighting money is going into his wallet, if all of it can fit.

Hiro eventually pulls himself out of bed, opening the blinds to see the mostly run down buildings of the city, huffing quietly to himself as he grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower is nice, actually hot for once, and he massages his hair with a large amount of conditioner and shampoo, and he would have stayed longer if he wasn’t so eager to catch the 7:00 o clock bus and get to the airport as quick as possible, ditching this hellhole as soon as he can. It’s weird, he’s never felt this kind of excitement before. As he dresses and towel dries his hair, Hiro notices the butterflies in his stomach, the never ending clown grin on his face, the fizziness inside him about to explode like a shaken up bottle of coke. This - this is a new feeling, not like the fear and anxiety, of the anxiousness knotting inside him and nailing sharply into his gut, of the lacking breath and lungs closing in, no - this is a new feeling. A feeling of joy, excitement, wondrous images of what can possibly happen, all the scenarios full of bright, colourful images, full of electric enthusiasm of the day ahead. He decides he likes this feeling much more than the constant, usual ones he feels. This is a new emotion, and it’s definitely his new favourite.

It’s 6:38 now, time is ticking fast, he’ll have to leave soon if he wants to catch the bus. So, he grabs his suitcase, shrugs on his black bagpack, his carry - on, and takes one last glance at his room.

A small part of him feels a pang. It’s not the nicest place, it’s not the best room for a kid to have, with only a small bed and a tiny wardrobe that has one door, and a broken clock. His room is bleak, grey, dull, ridiculously empty, all the things his mother had bought for him thrown out and dumped, thanks to his dad, it’s a wonder he’s allowed to keep his phone.

He hates this room, he hates sleeping there, but this is the room where he grew up. The room he cried inside with the long nights of screaming and slapping and drinking. The room where he made his first robot with scraps at a junkyard. The room where he realised that he’s not like other kids, that he’s different. The room where he first snuck out, and returned from a successful botfight. The room where he got his first beating from his father, his first and last final goodbye from his mother. This room holds so many memories, so many images Hiro wants and doesn’t want to forget, this is the one place where he was raised and borned into the boy he is today. The room where he grew up. He smiles a sad smile once more, before placing his hand on the scratched door knob for the last time, whispering a tiny goodbye, before shutting the door forever.

Akio is already dressed in the kitchen, ready for work, and Hiro thinks he’ll get past without saying anything and leave forever, but Akio stops him. “Not gonna say a goodbye to your old pa?” He teases tormentingly, snorting at the sight on Hiro’s face, before softening slightly. “Be good, you hear me? You - you can be good, if you try.” Hiro smiles at the floor, his hand on the front door, before he speaks up. “I’ve always been good. You’re the one who made me bad. This entire time I’ve been writing the story of my life, and today is the day I stop letting you take the pen.”

And he doesn’t look back as he opens the door, breathes in slowly, takes a step forward, closes the door behind him, and takes the first steps of his journey to San Fransokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry if this seems a little rushed, but it's getting to the point where Tadashi and Hiro meet in person!
> 
> Also, to anyone who lives in Pennsylvania, i want to apologise, im not from America and all the info i got was from google, so if im wrong please dont be offended and let me know :)
> 
> Same goes for the travelling, and distance. Seeing as San Fransokyo isnt an actual place i researched the distance between pennsylvania and san francisco, so if im wrong there too just let me know, thank you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, another chapter will be up soon!


	4. {4} New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi finally meet - no angst yettt, but there will be ;)))

On his way to the bus stop, Hiro allows himself to finally breathe, letting out the breath he’d been holding in for so long, though he didn’t realise he was doing it.

It’s sunny, warm, and everyone is getting ready for work or going on morning walks with prams or dogs, it’s a bright, fresh day and Hiro drinks in the warm air and blistering heat just for a minute, trying to avoid the sights of too - skinny kids with torn shorts and dirty vests, and no shoes to speak of. This is the worst part of town, with homeless families and dead animals spraying across the road, kids rummaging through the trash and eating leftover meals of other homes. It’s an unhappy sight, and a part of Hiro wishes he could take all of these people he’d grown up with with him, to the wonderful sights of San Fransokyo.

A little girl - around the age of six, dressed in an oversized ripped, faded grey top and broken flip flops, runs over to him, her short, brown hair bouncing behind her as she hands him a small rock. “We’re playing rocks.” She informs him, nodding towards the other kids or teenagers behind her, laughing through the game, consisting of a group of kids standing in one line and seeing who could throw the rocks the furthest. The game winner would receive a small food treat, but the game could only be played once a week due to the lack of finding nice candy. “Wanna play with us?”

The amount of times Hiro has smiled and said yes is too many to count, so his heart strings tear a little when he has to bite his lip and shake his head slowly, bending down to her height. “I’m sorry, Becca, but i’m leaving. But you can play rocks without me, right? You’re very good at it.” He encourages, smiling at her, but she shakes her head sadly, looking at him with big eyes full of disbelief and betrayal. “Don’t leave, Watashi no yūjin!” She pleads, because she too - like Hiro, is bilingual, half Japanese, and Hiro’s heart breaks as he whispers “Gomen'nasai” and hugs her gently, before turning away.

He’s made it across the street before he receives calls of “good luck!” and “take care!” and he grins at the group of teens and kids he’s been spending his life with, yelling out a “I’ll miss you all! “, before continuing his walk to the bus stop.

It’s still a beautiful morning, birds are singing in a natured orchestra, the clouds have gone to cover another city in its white fluffy blanket, and Hiro has a grin on his face as he reaches his destination, standing beside the stop sign for a while, before he sees the bright, huge vehicle pull in in front of him. He places his suitcase in a small compartment beneath the bus, then he pays the driver after asking for a child's ticket with no return, something his dad told him to say because he had no clue what to say, and smiles in thanks before taking his seat at the back.

It’s comfortable, and the view around him is different. The bus doesn’t come all the way where he lives, leaving him to walk outside of town, not taking very long, and the view and smells are much more refreshed and clean. Hiro allows himself to sink back onto his seat, relaxing himself, and he feels calm, composed, but the air is stuffy and he realises he’s tired and sleepy, and most people on the bus are sleeping anyways so …

* * *

When Hiro wakes up the bus has stopped moving, and he takes in the view of the massive building, and he feels the energy inside him rising as he sees one - an airplane! He thanks the driver and hops off the bus, and he takes his suitcase out of the compartment before crossing the roads, in a rush of hurrying families trying to get to their flights. When he enters the airport his mouth opens, his eyes wide and full of amazement.

The whole place is like a sea of faces moving in a unseen current, with plasma screens of arrival and departure, with excited children and stressed out parents, rows of blue fabric covered seats, and little fast food restaurants and Hiro is so beyond amazed. He honestly can’t believe he’s here.

The whole time at the airport seems to go in such a rush that Hiro doesn’t even notice how time is going so fast. He queues up and checks in, gives his suitcase to the man, he weighs it and it goes into the boot of the airplane,, then he heads to security and takes off his shoes, places his carry - on bag into this grey bin, after he takes out his phone though. Seeing as he’s not wearing any watches or jewellery, he’s fine for going through the metal detector, and he’s clear for the bag x-ray machine too, and once that’s finished, he shoves his feet into his shoes once more and heads to passport control, and once that’s over he _finally_ has time to wander around.

He has around an hour to do whatever, so he checks out the stores, the little magazines and books and he buys himself a doughnut for the flight, and he checks out the clothes and the sunglasses and the tour guide books and it’s all so new, fun, exciting.

He doesn’t really do much and it’s nearing ten, so he heads to the seating area to wait for his flight to be called. He sits on a comfy seat next to the window, where excited children are squealing and pointing at the airplanes, and Hiro wishes he was young enough to get excited about them too, but instead he just smiles to himself as he watches numerous planes take-off or land, and the whole experience is so surreal for him, so new and incredible, he’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost doesn’t hear his flight being called.

Almost.

“Flight number 12 to San Fransokyo, please come and board the plane.” Hiro jumps up, grabbing his carry-on and runs over to join all the men and women and children in the queue, his legs feeling like jelly and his fingers all jittery, and he’s feeling a mixture of joy and nervousness, and the lady checking his passport grins at him once he’s at the front of the line, and then - oh finally then, he’s going down through the tunnel, and he passes the two security men at the door, and then he’s checking his seat number, and then suddenly he’s sitting on his seat next to the window and he’s right next to the airplane wing, and he’s so excited he can scarcely breathe.

Everything is moving so fast, so Hiro lets himself slow down, and to fucking breathe properly because he keeps getting out of breath just thinking about his new life in San Fransokyo, and he doesn’t know what to expect and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen or who this guy even is, but he fumbles with the piece of paper with the man's address written on it, and he traces his finger over the address, planning out what he’s gonna do after the four hours, after he collects his bag and gets a taxi, but surely he’ll know when the time comes. Relaxing completely, he grins again, his mind bubbling with happiness.

He sighs in content, leaning his head back onto his seat and staring out the window, barely noticing a woman and her daughter slip into the seats beside him, but when he turns to see a little eleven year old smile at him he smiles back at them both, acknowledging them before putting his earphones in and listening to fall out boy as the plane takes off, and soars into the sky, and for the first time, Hiro really feels like he’s flying.

* * *

Tadashi’s pacing, panicking, worrying, feeling all sorts of nerves as he’s left alone to conquer his thoughts, after gently telling his friends he’d like to meet the teenager by himself, as not to overwhelm him, but he’s regretting that now as he thinks the worst.

_What if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates it here? What if I can't help him after all?_

The kids flight lands at 5:30 San Fransokyo time, 2:30 Pennsylvania time, and it’s currently 6:47 and Tadashi doesn’t know what to do.

He’s freaking out, he’s not mentally prepared for this, man this kid’s gonna absolutely hate him, he’s gonna hate it here and ugh. He doesn’t even know this fucking teenagers name, yet he’s taking him in and looking after him like his own kid. What if it’s a scam? What if the kids not actually gonna show up and it’s all one big joke?

The boy will be here at around 7, because Tadashi lives around an hour and a half from the airport, plus he’s gotta find his taxi and get his luggage and shit and oh god it’s nearly 7, the kids gonna be here soon and he doesn’t know how to handle himself, Tadashi’s literally losing the will to live wow why did he do this he doesn’t know oh fuck it ten to 7 oh fuck the kids on his way oh shit he’s just gonna show up and Tadashi’s gonna be having a mental breakdown and -

_Breathe, calm down. There’s nothing to worry about, the kids probably more nervous than you are. Don’t panic, stay composed and calm and make him feel safe. Quit worrying._

Tadashi places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes. He’s gonna be fine, the kids gonna be fine and everything’s gonna be fine. His main job is to make sure this boy is safe and healthy and happy, screw his own emotions, he doesn’t care. As long as his little guest is okay, then he’s okay, too.

He’s kind of walking around the place and making sure his house is warm and cosy, and he’s after checking the bedroom for the fifth time when the doorbell rings. Tadashi freezes.

_Oh god he’s here._

He brushes dust off his t-shirt, fixes his hair, shoves a breath mint into his mouth, and practices smiling in the mirror once before heading over to answer the door, totally not prepared for the sight in front of him.

This is him.

This is the kid that he had been so nervous to meet.

The boy has an unsure and slightly awkward smile on his face, with cute chubby cheeks and beautiful brown eyes, along with soft, messy jet black hair and a grey hoodie, with skinny black jeans, white converse shoes and a little carry-on bagpack and a single suitcase. Tadashi just can’t get over how small he is, he’s so little and fragile, and much shorter than Tadashi himself.

“Hi.” The kid says, grinning, showing off an even more adorable feature, he has a tooth gap.

A fucking tooth gap.

“I’m Hiro.” He continues, holding out a shaky hand and Tadashi thinks he’s going to faint.

 _Hiro. His name is Hiro_.

Tadashi gently takes his hand and shakes it, smiling warmly at him. Hiro looks nervous, curious, and completely wrecked. Fresh, purple bags have formed beneath his eyes, and he’s swaying ever so slightly but noticeably enough that Tadashi takes in that he’s had a remarkably long day. “You look exhausted, come on in, kiddo. He says, and regrets it instantly as he doesn’t fail to see Hiro’s features stiffen slightly, before the teen waves at the driver with a grateful grin, and heads inside Tadashi’s warm, cosy house, safe for any visitors. Hiro is walking slowly, taking in every single detail and design on the house, and he seems extra fascinated at the stacks of fruit in the fruit bowl, along with an open cupboard full is tiny candies for nibbling on when you’re a bit peckish. Tadashi smiles, the kids really seeming to like it, judging by the enhanced eyes and a joyous smile, he’s not used to this, Tadashi can tell, this is new and bewildering for him, and he grins at Hiro’s huge eyes and shy smile, he hopes Hiro will like it here, he really does.

_Don’t kid yourself, he’s probably bratty and undisciplined, he’s gonna be rude and all snotty. Don’t fall for it._

When Tadashi brings Hiro to his room, he smiles once more at the sight if Hiro’s eyes lighting up, a small electric spark shining through his brown pupils, eyeing the room with wonder and awe; he doesn’t say thank you but his smile and little nod is enough for Tadashi. He watches Hiro glade across the room slowly, running a finger across the bed and wardrobe door knob, closing his eyes for a few seconds at a time. Tadashi can only hope he knows what the teen is thinking. Hiro turns to face Tadashi once more, and the elder of the two decides it’s best if Hiro takes a second to look around alone. Tadashi turns to leave, before stopping at the door with a jester grin, speaking quite softly.

“Welcome to San Fransokyo, knucklehead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally, Hiro and Tadashi meet.  
> It's a bit of a normal start, but Hiro will begin to get rude and cocky, like trying to sneak out and walk all over Tadashi etc etc.
> 
> I think, that Tadashi is gonna understand that Hiro's really just a fucked up kid, but whatever.
> 
> Watashi no yūjin - My friend (might be wrong)  
> Gomen'nasa - I'm sorry (probs wrong as well lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next chapter :)


	5. {5} A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi sees a little more of Hiro's bad natured attitude, but you learn more of Hiro's good personality

Tadashi offers to help Hiro unpack, more or less an excuse to talk to the boy a little longer.

To get to know him better, and thankfully, Hiro agrees, without much hesitation or thought really, just a simple shrug and a “why not?”

Tadashi doesn’t know if this is a good thing or not, but he lets it slide as he begins to help Hiro put the very little amount of clothing away into the wardrobe, carefully smoothing out unwanted crinkles and wrinkles.

Hiro doesn’t own much, and the majority of his clothes are black.

Ironic.

Tadashi folds up skinny jeans, vests, a few ripped and non ripped oversized t-shirts, before he notices Hiro become slightly uncomfortable with the process.

Maybe he’s insecure about his lack of wealth in comparison to Tadashi, who knows?

Thinking of Hiro’s background, the elder of the two begins to wonder what happened to Hiro’s mother, Akio never mentioned a wife, and certainly didn’t mention Hiro having any siblings. What if Hiro has a sibling? Tadashi doesn’t know. A look of uneasiness appears on Hiro’s face, creating even more awkward tension. Who knows? Maybe he doesn’t want Tadashi to go though his clothes and things. Maybe -

“Uh, earth to Tadashi?” Tadashi realises then he’s been blanking out the entire time, his eyes converted into a steady gaze on a clean patch of wood, wow. He’s been staring at the floor for ages. Amusing.

“You’re sort of spacing out.” Hiro continues, his tone crisp and harsh, sharply grabbing the clothes that were seated in a messy heap beside Tadashi and tossing them on the bed.

“You’re done now. Thanks for the help.” A part of Tadashi feels kind of neglected and embarrassed, but he plasters a fake smile onto his face anyways and nods in reply before slowly exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Wow.

If this Hiro kid keeps his attitude up, there’s gonna be problems. Lots of problems in fact.

Tadashi won’t have some poor kid staying in his house as a guest and to act like a spoilt little brat. Hell no.

He flicks through newspaper pages with uninterest, eats a whole pink lady apple, picking at the annoying ass seeds, closes the downstairs blinds and windows because it’s getting dark and cold as heck, googles random shit on his computer that no one cares about and sweeps the floor nonchalantly before Hiro arrives down the stairs again, swiping through his phone and ignoring the presence of the man that had fuckin invited him. Rude.

Hiro whistles loudly to himself as he enters the kitchen, swinging his head around multiple times and opening all the cupboard doors, in search for god knows what. He leaves the cupboards open (much to Tadashi’s annoyance) before he hums in triumph in succeeding his search for a glass, and pours himself some water.

He’s about to leave again when Tadashi coughs loudly, attracting his attention. Hiro snorts as he turns around, tilting the water in the glass slightly as he cocks his head to the side. “Yes?”

“Excuse me. Don’t leave a mess. Go close the cupboards, lazy.” Tadashi says, trying to sound as stern as possible, using his best ‘discipline voice’ that he’d practiced with Honey.

Hiro rolls his eyes, he has a devilish smirk on his face, and Tadashi thinks he’ll snort and say no, but the kid shrugs and shuffles over and closes the cupboards, before sticking his tongue out childishly at Tadashi, and heading back upstairs.

What a little brat.

Tadashi huffs to himself, his eyes narrowing. Who does this kid think he is?

 _No wonder his dad didn’t want him_ , Tadashi thinks, before taking it back in his head, feeling bad.

He can do this, he can whip Hiro into shape. Not physically, but he’ll do it. It won’t take too long, he’s got this, and he’s always got the gang to help.

Especially Gogo.

_Watch yourself Hiro. You won’t be acting like this for long, not under my roof._

* * *

Hiro laughs, as he trudges upstairs, his water in his hands, spilling slightly out of the glass.

This was his plan from the beginning, walk straight over him.

Tadashi’s a Mr Nice Guy, he’ll let Hiro do whatever he wants, he’ll be too much of a chicken not to.

He’s lounging on his bed, sorting through his phone, after connecting to Tadashi’s wifi, he’s googling botfights, he can take on any guy in San Fransokyo, or any girl really.

One of the reasons why he was so excited to come.

Botfights in one of the most popular states in America? Bound to be at least somewhat of a challenge.

His old challenges, from outside his town, had tacky bots, not worth Hiro’s time, but he made money off it anyways, illegal or not. Money his dad can’t make.

Deep down, Hiro’s not a bad kid. Sure, he does drugs and smokes, goes to illegal botfights and got kicked out of numerous high schools and has been jailed more than once, but he has a heart.

A big one.

Most of the money he wins goes to kids like Becca, from the sour parts of just outside his town.

Down in what the richer people call the slums. Hiro grew up around that place, in an apartment and enough money for simple things.

When his mother was around, they had more money, more food, less bills. If only life hadn't ruined that.

Hiro doesn’t just botfight to take people’s money. He slips tenners, fiver’s, into plastic bags and leaves them outside tiny houses with smashed windows and broken or no doors and frail, sick kids.

He hands money to Becca, to other kids, like Eric, Cody, Rasar.

He gives them chicken strips and bags of chips. He leaves them little sugary candies, like lollipops and haribos, and then he’ll play a simple game of rocks with them before returning to his dark, lifeless home.

Hiro’s attitude is really the only problem.

His personality isn’t as bad as it may seem, he’s not a bad person, when you carve past the evil smirks and scrape away bratty, disobedient act, he can be a good kid.

It’s not really his fault he acts the way he does, it’s really just the way he was treated.

He doesn’t come from a good background. It’s the way he was raised.

Hiro sneezes before flicking through a website on botfights in San Fransokyo, they look dangerous, daring, and Hiro’s body bubbles with excitement as he thinks of adventuring to the dark parts of the city, and besides, it’s rumoured that San Fransokyo comes alive at night.

Why wouldn’t it? Looking out the crystal clear glass window, he thinks about Tadashi. He seemed friendly enough, at the doorstep, but already disgustingly starting with the petnames.

How would he react to Hiro sneaking out? Maybe he won’t care.

He’s probably getting paid for this anyways. Whatever.

He doesn’t care about Hiro, he’s simply getting him out of the way. Like always. Hiro's always in everyones way.

 _You made a mistake inviting me here Tadashi,_ Hiro thinks, pursing his lips together. _A big, big mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be publishing a new chapter every Sunday from now on, and if I can't get a chapter up in time I'll let you guys know!


	6. {6} Suspecting Trouble Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes to his first botfight in san franskoyo, but escaping isnt as easy as he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT im so soRRY THIS IS LAtE as hELL im so sorry oh my -

As night falls over the glorious city of San Fransokyo, and the skies begin to darken over the buildings like an inky canopy of endless abyss, along with a spray of twinkling freckles, Hiro chuckles somewhat evilly at his bright phone screen before turning the thing off, mentally making a plan in his head.

 

He knows Tadashi isn’t stupid. He knows the man will be strict and firm with him - at least he’ll attempt to be.

 

Hiro doesn’t care - like who the hell ships their own fuckin son across the damn country to live with a random man who could be some pedophile? His dad, that’s who. 

 

But even Hiro was able to sneak around him, to hide away the robot parts and scraps from the trash. His dad didn’t care, never has, never will. His dad never did care, and only used Hiro’s daily encounters at the botfights outside town as an excuse to punish him. Brutally.

 

No wonder Hiro’s here, just to bring more misery and disappointment to someone else’s life. Soon enough, Tadashi will hate him and leave him out on the streets to rot. This is just the build up.

 

Sheesh, only his first night here and already he’s gonna cause mischief. Ah well, Tadashi will just have to put up with it.

 

Zipping up his black hoodie, Hiro smiles darkly to himself, making game faces at himself in the mirror pathetically, before grabbing megabot and stuffing the yoke into his pockets, taking a little breath as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. 

 

Tadashi is sitting on his sofa, sweatpants on with his legs crossed, resting on the coffee table, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Hiro smirks, he looks comfy, relaxed, He won’t be getting up anytime soon. 

 

The black haired con artist swiftly dodges himself out of sight, avoiding any places where Tadashi can see him, before crawling past the couch and standing up to tip - toe his way to the back door. He hopes the damn thing doesn’t make much noise.

 

He grabs a piece of bread lying on the counter (Tadashi’s a fuckin weirdo, who leaves bread just lying on the counter?) before he very quietly opens the back door, and steps out in the cool breeze, the crispy weather refreshing on his face, and he smiles warmly to himself, as he begins his walk down the street, using the GPS on his phone to track down the fight.

 

He’s a little excited - competition back in Pennsylvania was bad, with easy competitors with cheap parts and loose screws on shitty bots, in such a wealthy city like san fransokyo, the competition was bound to be at least more of a challenge.

 

It sets his mood for the night, excited, confident, courageous. He knows megabot is extremely hard to beat - if not impossible, and he’s already imagining the pocket fulls of money, loaded to the brim.

 

It’s ridiculous, Hiro could make thousands in a week just by doing this alone, botfighting to him is easy, effortless. The bots back home are basic, unchallenging. 

 

Hiro can’t wait to finally have an ideal fight, and yet, continue to pull out a win, just like he always does.

 

The GPS on his phone shows him that he’s already almost there, and Hiro’s heart hammers in his chest as the all too familiar feeling comes rushing back, the fizziness. He knows he’s going to win. He’s got this.

 

He switches his phone off, heading down to the underground fight, where there’s a crowd at least ten times larger than the ones Hiro’s used to. Perfect, more people to witness his victory.

 

He smiles as he heads towards the back of the audience, the familiar ringing of roars and clapping evident in his ears.

 

Surprisingly, there are many people without bots, just capable of watching. It’s new, yet so the same to Hiro, the same hustlers with inky tattoos and nose rings, the same pretty girls with electric hair and short skirts, dark makeup and sly smirks.

 

While it’s so the same, it’s also so new, dangerous, challenging. Judging from the current fight, Hiro can tell that these bots are good, difficult to beat. They look modelled, expensive, and Hiro swallows, holding megabot tightly in one hand, suddenly feeling childish at such a bot.

 

He shakes his head then, taking a deep breath. Megabot is good, speedy, light, without all the heavy metal the bot is able to move quickly, rapid, and the ability to disconnect completely before attaching back together is nearly downright impossible to beat.

 

Hiro’s had _ years  _ of experience with this sort of thing, he’s an expert at this. He’s got it in the bag.

 

Just as the the woman’s bot gets completely destroyed, Hiro clears his throat, listening as the fat man with a surprisingly tough bot laughs, yelling out challenging sentences. “Who is next? Who has the guts to step in the ring with little yama?” and Hiro smirks to himself, before clearing his throat, placing a mask of timidness on his face.

 

“Can I try? I have a robot - I made it myself.”

 

After a second of silence, the entire crowd errupt with laughter, with mocking tones to them.

 

“What’s your name, kid?” The man says menacingly, his tone laced with amusement, a humourous look on his face. Hiro plasters a fake - nervous - smile on his face, watching the man snarl.

 

“Hiro, Hiro Hamada.” He says, in a tone that indicates he’s completely ready for this, and the man cackles once more, underwhelmed by Hiros naive demeanor, and says  “prepare your bot, Zero.”

 

Hiro bites his lip in a mock - nervous manner, blacing his money hesitantly in the bowl, before the lid is snapped shut, narely chopping off Hiro’s fingers. Yikes.

 

As the countdown begins, Hiro continues to pretend to be slightly nervous, and just as the oil-papered umbrella is lifted away from sight, Hiro puts on a false act for his bot, making it stumble across the ring, before it is soon in the grasp of little yama, thrown up and torn to pieces.

 

After Megabot collapses, and the so - called Yama is gloating in victory, Hiro places a dismayed and disappointed look on his face. “T-that was my first fight! Can I try again?”

 

Yama - confident in himself, agrees to Hiro’s bribery once he sees the extra wad of cash, sitting down and waiting for the rematch to start.

 

He’s more than a little surprised when he sees Hiro’s bot quickly repair itself, and he’s even more shocked to see that it’s quite highly advanced.

 

“Megabot -  _ destroy. _ ”

 

Lets just say Yama’s kinda pissed at the fact that now he’s stuck with a destroyed robot, a losing image, and a stupid little kid brazenly boasting at the fact he’s won.

 

The little devil.

 

Yama - really fuckin pissed - sends his little goons after the boy, after snatching the winning bot and walking away, and Hiro’s left alone in the alley way, cornered by guys twice his height, and with nothing to defend himself.

 

Fantastic.

 

Back in Pennsylvania, it was easy. They weren’t as strong, deadly, wicked. Sure Hiro’s gotten a blow to his face more than once but it wasn’t necessarily the worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

But these guys - they were strong. Healthy. Fast, Hiro can never outrun these guys, despite his new running - up - a - wall trick. He’s too small, too skinny, too weak. Basically, he’s completely fucked.

 

“Hey fellas...let’s - let's talk about this -”

 

Then, out of nowhere in just the _nick of time_ , Tadashi comes riding in on his glossy red moped, flashing wildly, enchanting it’s shininess.

His face his flushed, and he’s breathing heavily, and the so - called “Hustlers” are basically licking the ground.

 

Pathetic. Hiro thinks, the lot of them.

 

He sighs inwardly to himself as he hears Tadashi yell “Hiro - get on!”

 

He does then, he’s already in pure shit and he doesn’t want the cash get snatched from his pockets, so he throws himself behind Tadashi and tries not to wince as the elder forcefully shoves a too - large helmet on his head.

 

Tadashi’s quick on his moped, and Hiro tries not to act impressed as he watches the guy pull off tricky little stunts and sharp twists - he sure as hell knows what he’s doing.

 

Despite the slaps he receives from Tadashi once he informs that no, he’s not hurt, and yes, he’s doing illegal botfighting but it doesn’t matter because it’s lucrative, Hiro finds himself slightly enjoying the ride.

 

He’s not particularly fond of the man, and he doesn’t really find himself liking Tadashi as much as he should, but nonetheless he likes the mad rush of his heart thumping ridiculously fast, and the refreshing winds blowing through his raven hair.

 

He’s about to ask Tadashi how the latter even FOUND him in the first place, but then they cut corners with an alley way and come to a dead end.

 

A dead end with the cops cornering them, that is.

 

Hiro snorts silently as he hears Tadashi mutter a tiny “oh fuck.”

 

Hiro, somehow, quickly shoves the cash into his sock, hiding the money from view, before attempting an innocent smile at the officer.

 

But by then, the boys are cuffed and they’re being taken to jail.

 

Once again, Hiro hears Tadashi mutter “oh fuck oh fuck.”

 

And he smiles.

 

* * *

  
  


It’s kind of a blur really. 

 

Hiro is placed in a private cell due to being a minor, while Tadashi is forced to share a tiny cell with most people form the botfight. Tight squeeze. Hate that.

 

Hiro want’s to attempt maybe a nervous smile and wave, but once he sees the furious glare on Tadashi’s face, he sticks to the biting the lip tactic.

 

But then suddenly they’re being called out and Hiro gets a sharp warning from one of the officers, and Tadashi has a look of relief on his face, and soon they’re outside in fresh air.

 

But then Hiro spots a scary - looking girl with a leather jacket and purple streaks in her hair, and she is standing against a small van, a look of amusement on her face.

 

She pops a piece of gum, before raising her eyebrow. “ Nice going, Hamada. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

Then her gaze drops down to Hiro, who’s staring at her with a baffled look on his face. 

“This the kid?” She questions, a smirk edging its way onto her face.

 

Tadashi gives her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s him.”

 

She snorts, looking at Hiro as if waiting for him to introduce himself, when he doesn’t say anything, she cackles to herself. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” She challenges, and Hiro scoffs because, no way is he letting this stupid girl he doesn’t even know try make him sweat.

 

“Yeah, and he can remove the pole from up your ass too if you’d like.”

 

Her expression actually changes completely, from cocky brows raised to utter surprise, and Hiro smirks to himself this time - he’s got her now.

 

To his defeat, she starts to chuckle softly. “Feisty one, is he?” She snorts, her eyes dropping on Tadashi, signalling she was talking to him.

 

“Better believe it, he’s a little bit of a brat.” Tadashi mutters, and Hiro swears that dude has done so much muttering he’s gonna need a hearing aid. 

 

Part of Hiro want’s to pick a fight with him right there and then because he’s clearly saying he doesn’t want Hiro around, despite the invite, but the scruffy haired boy knows better than to start a row outside the police station.

 

That’s just downright dumb.

 

And Hiro doesn’t do dumb.

 

“Thanks. That’s nice of you to say.” Hiro states bitterly, gritting his teeth, irritated. He ignores the way Tadashi’s nose flare in anger.

 

“Maybe if you quit acting like a dense little dope and learn a bit of respect for people around you then maybe I wouldn’t consider you to be as much of a dickhead.” Tadashi says harshly, a cruel tone in his voice.

 

That ticks Hiro off.

 

If he were anywhere else, he would have punched that jerk straight in the face, but once again, he remembers, he’s outside the police station.

 

Instead, slyly, he hisses “y’know, it’s better for me to think you’re an idiot, only for you to open your fucking mouth and prove it.”

 

And then, feeling both slightly embarrassed and very, very pissed, Hiro turns away to run. 

 

Hiro’s good at running. He’s quick, light, fast. He can easily outrun this nerd, who probably won’t even chase him because Hiro’s just a waste of space and isn’t even wanted around anyways -

 

“Hey! Stop!”

 

And then just as Hiro’s crossing the road quickly only seeing red he doesn’t even see the car -

 

Something tugs at his arm, and he feels himself being thrown at hard ground.

 

His head collides with pavement, and he thinks he’s going to black out. He feels a warm hand on the back of his neck, and someone mumbling “I’m so sorry,” repeatedly into his ear.

  
__

* * *

  
  
  


The journey home is awkward.

 

They sit in the girls van - Gogo? Yes, that’s right. The girl’s name is Gogo. Plus, it’s not even her van. It’s a friends. With another abnormal and totally weird name.

 

Hiro doesn’t look at either of them as he sits by himself in the back, staring at his thighs, his head throbbing and his foot sticky with sweat from the money stashed in his sock.

 

How did the cops not even see that? Sure, Hiro’s good at lying, but he’s stunned that the cops actually bought Hiro’s “They took the money off me,” line. He’s always  used it, because it always works. 

 

Once Tadashi thanks Gogo for bailing them out, Hiro nods at her and then leaves the van, stumbling after Tadashi up the steps of his house, his hand rubbing at his head.

 

The second they get in Hiro want’s to sketch it to his room, but Tadashi grabs him straight away so he can’t make a run for it. Fuck.

 

Tadashi doesn’t say anything, but he sits down on the sofa, then gently pushes Hiro down in front of him, supposedly wanting to “check his head,” and Hiro scoffs again because he’d much rather have just got hit by the car and be in a coma for the next 100 years, than sit here between Tadashi’s legs.

 

It’s more than a little awkward, to say the least.

 

For one, Hiro hates himself for actually enjoying the feeling of Tadashi gently running his fingers through his birds nest of hair, and the fact that it’s extremely relaxing and fuck he’s nearly asleep.

 

Two, he also hates how Tadashi isn’t even trying to make conversation, just somehow managing to comb his fingers through the raven locks without dying of the cringe.

 

But Hiro’s eyes are dropping, and suddenly his eyelids become _so heavy_ -

 

Aaaand he’s washed up in a small world of mixing scenes of a man beating him with a wooden plank and someone pulling him away from a train.

 

Hiro’s dreams are _so_ weird.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the delay rn, but i made it an extra long chapter !!
> 
> See u next week :))


	7. {7} Bitter hostile frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro meet's Tadashi's friends for the first time. Tadashi discovers a horrifying truth about Hiro's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE 
> 
> I've been SO busy lately and i swear ill try get more chapters in!!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies :)))

It’s been two weeks. 

 

Two weeks, and Hiro and Tadashi haven’t been getting on any better.

 

Hiro’s snarky, bratty attitude hasn’t changed, and over the weeks, Tadashi’s noticed he’s becoming a little withdrawn.

 

He seems tired, or distracted, possibly a little lonely. 

 

It’s just him and Tadashi in the house, and honestly, Tadashi’s tired of heading to SFIT and leaving the boy here by himself, because while it’s so easy to get out of the house and not face super awkward questions and short conversations, he can’t help but feel guilty all the time leaving Hiro all alone. 

 

He doesn’t like asking Hiro dumb questions, and little conversations on when the youngers Birthday is, what he likes to do besides botfighting, what his hobbies are, what his favourite books are.

 

Tadashi always forgets Hiro was brought up in a non wealthy family. It stings for both of them when he remembers.

 

He can’t focus in class, he can’t listen to his friends when they’re trying to talk to him. His whole world has just been Hiro lately, and he doesn’t like it.

 

It’s Wednesday afternoon, and Tadashi has just come home from college, instead of going straight to his lab to work on his project, he brings Hiro home McDonalds, a gesture he plans on using as bribery.

 

Ha.

 

Hiro’s lounging on the couch, on his phone (something else Tadashi knows he’ll have to pay for) and looks surprised when Tadashi chucks the bag of delicious, greasy food at him.

 

“What’s this for?” He says suspiciously, propping himself on his elbow and rooting around in the bag.

 

“Well, once you finish, I want you to come with me to meet some of my friends.”

 

Hiro chokes on the nugget he’d shoved into his mouth.

 

“No thanks.” Is his blunt reply, after he’d finished coughing up bits of chicken. 

 

Lovely.

 

Plus, he has better things to be doing than spend all day with Tadashi’s nerdy loser friends. 

 

Besides, if that Gogo girl is going to be there, he’d rather choke on glass than put up with her snobby remarks.  

 

Tadashi shifts uncomfortably, before reaching and grabbing the thin paper bag, stopping Hiro from shoving another piece of fried chicken down his throat. 

 

“I want you to come meet my friends. Please? They’re dying to meet you.”  _ Not that I can see why _ , he thinks, and snorts to himself.

 

Hiro’s disinterested, lazy, rude, snarky. The team will be kind of disappointed when they meet him, not that Tadashi says anything.

 

“So you bought me food as bribery? Christ, Tadashi.”

 

Hiro rolls his eyes for about the fifteenth time that day, and Tadashi’s ready to shove a fork in his pupils if he does it again, but he keeps his cool and tries to smile as he raises the food out of Hiro’s reach.

 

“Please, bonehead? I’m asking nicely.”

 

Hiro lets out an exaggerated groan, and sticks out his tongue in mock disgust. “Fine, but quit it with the pet names will you? I’m not into that shit.”

 

Once again, Tadashi’s embarrassed, but surprisingly, doesn’t show it, and grins instead.

 

“They’re actually insults.” 

 

And then he throws the bag at Hiro’s face and laughs as he hears a “fucks sake Tadashi!” and heads up towards the stairs.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tadashi’s “nerd lab” is definitely not what Hiro is expecting.

 

The incredible creative pieces of tech that is right before his eyes is something that the raven haired teenager has never seen in his life. He is, without a doubt, in awe.

 

There are so many workspaces, so many different inventions. Hiro can’t keep up with it all.

Tadashi is smug at his reaction. He smirks as hiro is introduced to one of his favourite people - Honey Lemon.

 

“This is him? Oh you’re so  _ cute _ . Look at your face! Oh gosh, you’re really adorable! I’m Honey Lemon!”

 

Hiro is not amused, but he smiles at her anyways. Tadashi thinks Honey will faint from Hiro’s infuriating adorable face. Hiro doesn’t bother introducing himself to her, as she already seems to made herself clear on who he is. So, Tadashi talks about him? Hiro thinks it’s hilarious.

 

“Out of the way!”

 

Hiro snaps his head around and jumps back as an  _ abnormally  _ rapid bike speeds past him, nearly knocking him over. He turns around to face his attacker, narrowing his eyes.  Hiro groans when the girl riding it removes her helmet. 

 

_ Gogo. _

 

Gritting his teeth, Hiro doesn’t even bother making an effort with her. He frowns and glares as hard as he can, and returning the facials, Gogo herself isn’t all too pleased to see him. Tadashi bites his lip, and Honey Lemon seems very concerned. Confused too, but due to her lovely personality, she doesn’t ask. She watches in silence as the two black haired adrenaline junkies confront one another.

 

“You were in the way, dumbass!” “No, you deliberately tried to hit me, bitch!”

 

Even Wasabi, who normally ignores any kind of uproar or arguments due to his calm and collected nature, decides to turn off the laser induced plasma he is working on and head over to see what’s going on.

 

When he sees the young teenager with really messy black hair yelling at Gogo, standing in front of Tadashi, the germaphobe snorts to himself.  _ So this must be Hiro. _

 

He watches with amusement as Tadashi wraps his hand around Hiro’s wrist and proceeds to pull him away from Gogo, giving up and just telling them both to shut the fuck up. It’s very funny.

 

Fred bounces in then, and Hiro turns around sharply after breaking free of Tadashi’s hand, to face the very pleasant sight of a mascot costume.

 

Not.

 

He yells again in utter frustration and Tadashi is swimming in a pool of complete guilt. He should have known this was going to be a bad idea.

 

Hiro is just done when Fred introduces himself as the school mascot by day  _ and  _ by night. “It’s a fun job!” the revealed red haired adult declares, after taking off the head of the suit. Hiro cringes at the sweaty costume. Yuck.

 

Tadashi sighs in relief as the peacemaker of the group joins in on the conversation as honey calms gogo down. Wasabi’s dreadlocks bounce around his head as he walks over calmly, mentally preparing himself how to greet this newfound guest.

 

Hiro’s nostrils flare when Wasabi gives him a toothy grin, much too smiley and wide. Fake.

 

“I’m Wasabi.” Wasabi says dumbly, not realising how plain and boring that sounds until after he says it. He’s embarrassed when the teen just rolls his eyes at him. What a way at making a good first impression.

 

Honey and Gogo both leave the workspace, to go grab some food at a nearby café. Fred and Wasabi awkwardly excuse themselves to join them. Guess they have had too much of Hiro’s unreasonable, rude behaviour. 

 

“Way to go. Happy?” Tadashi seethes angrily, breathing heavily through his nose. “Hope you’re fucking chuffed with yourself.”

 

Hiro doesn’t reply.

 

* * *

 

It’s late when there’s a knock on Tadashi’s front door. It turns out there’s a package for him, which is odd because he doesn’t remember buying anything online. Maybe Hiro did something.

 

“That stupid little  _ rat - _ ” Tadashi fumes to himself, angrily tossing the small cardboard box on the kitchen table. “I’m going to kill him I swear  _ to god _ .”

 

But then he opens it. 

 

The box wasn’t anything either of them bought. In fact, Hiro’s  _ father  _ sent it to him. Suspiciously, Tadashi reads the letter, kind of a little nervous. He is unsure about the whole thing, but he bites his lip as his eyes scan the the scrawly writing on the pearly white sheet of paper.

  
  


**_To Tadashi,_ **

 

**_Fed up with him yet? I know he is a pain in the arse, but if he’s anything like he was here, you’re going to need the item I sent you._ **

 

**_You can use it whenever he’s annoying you or gone botfighting or just doing something stupid. I used it all the time. It works wonders. You’ll love it. Use it wisely, sharply, roughly, and strongly. Call him names while you’re at it. That infuriates him._ **

 

**__\- Akio_ _ **

 

 

Tadashi folds up the letter with shaking hands, unprepared for what was inside the wrapping in the box. He’s disgusted enough as it is, but he’s caught completely off guard for what he sees next.

 

It’s a wooden plank. But not just any wooden plank, its long, thick, with fucking  _ nails  _ sticking out of it. The thought of whacking Hiro with this makes him feel sick.

 

He drops it back inside the box and kicks it as hard as he can across the room in pure anger, before grabbing the note and ripping it up into tiny pieces, his eyes are watery and he’s so fucking angry he actually yells out to nothing, hitting his head against the wall and pulling at his hair. He’s almost screaming before he remembers Hiro is asleep.

 

He breathes heavily once again, trying to calm himself down, but he can’t. He can’t believe what he’s just read, what he’s just held. Hiro has been hit with that thing multiple times, and Tadashi can’t handle it.

 

After five minutes of just sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, Tadashi pulls himself together and drags himself up the stairs to Hiro’s room.

 

Neither of them had talked since the fight in the lab, and Tadashi watches as Hiro’s small breaths rise up and down slowly, his hair sprawled out over the pillow, his hands safely tucked underneath the covers. He, without a doubt, looks adorable. 

 

Ignoring the thought of closing the door and going to his own bed, tadashi gently climbs in beside him, pulling the covers around them both. Hiro is fast asleep, and doesn’t even stir when Tadashi pulls him onto his chest, wrapping his arm around his torso, nuzzling his neck and his hair. 

 

Tadashi tucks Hiro’s head into his neck, rubbing his cheek against his hair, and eventually, he feels the boy wrap his arms and legs around him like a little koala. They end up in a cosy, warm tangled mess, but they don’t care.

 

Tadashi is going to help Hiro, whether the boy likes it or not. He’s going to cuddle him and kiss his hair and wipe away his tears and feed him and keep him safe. He’s going to become the father figure that Hiro needs.

 

And nothing will stand in his way.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. {8} Supermarket Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a traumatic flashback and Tadashi learns that not every "bad" kid is bad.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?”

Tadashi grumbles to himself, tightening his grip on that warm, fluffy pillow -

“Dude! Get the fuck off me!”

Tadashi jolts himself awake, groaning sleepily and slowly untangling his arms from Hiro’s waist.

Oh shit.  


“Hiro I-"  


Hiro is breathing kind of heavily, and for some reason, he seems…

Nervous?

“N-no.” Hiro mutters, throwing himself off the bed and onto the floor. “D-don’t touch me! EVER AGAIN!”

Tadashi is really concerned now. Why is he acting so...afraid?

Tadashi attempts to reach out to Hiro in a somewhat comforting gesture, but the teenager yells furiously at him and backs away quickly into the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest in complete and utter fear. Tadashi can see judging by Hiro’s wild eyes and uneven breathing that the boy is not only nervous, but _terrified._

He kneels down in front of him, keeping his distance as he carefully makes sure his hands aren’t anywhere near Hiro. He tries to smile at him and lowers his voice to a gentle whisper. 

“Hey...I’m not going to hurt you. OK?”

But Hiro’s eyes are blank, dull, dead. He doesn’t seem even remotely _alive._

Tadashi has no idea what is going on inside the teenagers head, but he needs to find out. And fast.

 

_“GET OFF ME!” Hiro screams, trying to twist his wrist out of his horrendous fathers iron grip._

 

Tadashi watches with horror as Hiro starts to tremble, cradling his head in his hands.

 

_His heart stops when Akio starts pulling at his belt. “NO - NO PLEASE I’M SORRY - J -JUST DON’T DO_ _THIS!”_

  


Hiro begins to whimper to himself, mumbling inaudible words and suddenly starting to cry, at first silently, before they turn into harsh, body-wracking sobs, causing the young boy to shake uncontrollably, clutching his head as if it hurt. Tadashi’s eyes widen at the sight, he’s confused, concerned, worried, and kind of upset. Why is Hiro acting this way? How is he supposed to help?

  


_But Akio shoots him an evil grin and starts to stroke his cheek, whispering soothing words to him._

  


Hiro thrashes around in the corner, crying out loud and fighting away Tadashi’s attempts to calm him. He’s nearly screaming, he’s hysterical, and Tadashi doesn’t know what to do.

  


_“No NO please don’t touch ME THERE PLEASE PLEASE -”_

  


“HIRO SNAP OUT OF IT!” Tadashi yells, shaking Hiro’s thin, small shoulders roughly, trying to pull the kid out of whatever state he’d put himself in. Tadashi considers slapping Hiro across the face, before thinking better of it. He doesn’t want to hurt him, not now, not ever.

Hiro is suddenly jolted, back to reality, His cheeks are wet and his eyes are sticky, clumpy. He feels empty, weak, and he feels unsafe. Noticing this, Tadashi reaches out slowly, carefully, trying not to startle him. He doesn’t touch him, but he whispers softly to him.

“Hey….I’m not going to hurt you…”in the most soothing, soft voice he can manage. He has no idea what brought this on, but he doesn’t want to see Hiro so worked up again. It hurts his heart.

Hiro doesn’t respond, but he calms down just a little bit, yet his breathing is still uneven and he is still jerking away from Tadashi’s touch.

“I-I’m sorry.” Tadashi mumbles, casting his anxious eyes downwards. “I just - I just wanted to help you feel safe. Guess I gave the opposite effect, huh?” he tries to joke, lighten the damp mood of the terrible situation, and Hiro offers him a tiny smile, because it’s all he can manage really.

The fourteen year old slowly - very slowly - uncurls himself, meeting Tadashi’s gaze. He doesn’t say anything, so Tadashi sighs and decides to tell Hiro the real reason.

“Your da - Akio" - he can't bear to call such a man Hiro's father - "sent me a letter and a - um - _object_ in the mail. I got it last night and, _God Hiro…._ he hits you with a _wooden plank with nails?_ ”

Hiro closes his eyes, whimpering slightly at the mention of the horrific piece of wood that is currently downstairs in the kitchen. Ignoring that fact, Tadashi mumbles something else that inaudible - even to him, and slowly tries to reach out to the teen once more.

This time, Hiro doesn’t flinch, he is still, silent. Tadashi slowly brushes his thumb across his cheek, murmuring words of comfort as not to scare him.  “I’m throwing it out, alright? I’d - I’d never even attempt to hurt you with that Hiro. I never will. I promise.”

And suddenly, Hiro believes him.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon isn’t as awkward and emotional as the morning had been, and Tadashi is almost relieved when Hiro returns to his usual, snarky, obnoxious self. They tease and bicker at one another all through the ramen Tadashi made for lunch. Hiro playfully insults Tadashi and the elder bites back with just as much humour, and the tension is lifted.

Hiro is surprised when Tadashi implies he’s leaving for work.

“You have a job?” The teen smirks, raising his brow. “I was wondering where the dollars were coming from.”

Tadashi chuckles lightly to himself when he realises he never actually told Hiro he has a job - he usually just say he’s going out, nothing more, nothing less. Or, he’s in college.

Amused, Hiro nods from where he is, folded over the couch, his legs thrown over the top of it and his back resting where your butt would normally be. He’s waving his legs in the air, clapping them together, bored.

Tadashi is about to leave when he suddenly feels kinda bad. He, partly, doesn’t trust Hiro to not go out to botfight, and he partly doesn’t want to leave the teen alone all day, as the messy haired kid hasn’t made friends yet.

  
“Yeah.” He says, placing a piece of Gogo’s gum in his mouth as he picks up the keys to his moped. “I work at the supermarket - not an ideal job, I know, but it pays $15 an hour, and I haven’t got much time to do anything else. I need something to support myself y’know?”

Nodding again, Hiro blows a raspberry with his lips. “Boring life you got, Tadashi. School, work, sleep, work, school. Do you ever have any fun? Or am I the only interesting thing in your life?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tadashi pauses to think. _Does_ he have any fun? Of course he does! He just doesn’t have a lot of time. “I mean, I do have fun....I - I just need to focus on more important things. You wouldn’t understand, you’re just a kid. And, for the record, _you_ have definitely sparked some fun in my life, if i’m honest,” he states, throwing in a compliment. Hiro scoffs, but Tadashi doesn’t fail to see the tiniest hint of a pleased blush on his cheel. The elder grins.

“D’you wanna come with me to work?” Tadashi blurts out without thinking, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he waits for the teens answer. He doesn’t even know _why_ he asked, but he really can’t help feeling guilty leaving Hiro alone - especially after their little ‘episode’ that morning. He feels torn - torn as in, he doesn’t know if he should be angry at the fact that Hiro isn’t even trying to fit in here, or if he should be concerned for his mental health, considering his father is now apparently some sort of abuser.

  


_Give him a chance,_ a voice whispers into Tadashi’s ear. _He’ll settle, just give him time._

  


Hiro shrugs from the sofa, before flipping himself over and standing up, giving Tadashi a cheeky grin. “Tadashi? Working at a supermarket? Must be a supermarket for nerds.” He teases, but it’s lighthearted, friendly, playful. Tadashi finds himself smiling before shrugging on a green cardigan, ignoring Hiro’s snarky comment - “A cardigan? You are SUCH a _nerd._ ”

Hiro pulls on yet another black hoodie - seriously, does this kid own anything else? - and follows Tadashi out the door, humming mindlessly to himself as he does. Once again, Hiro is greeted by a shiny, glossy red moped, literally glistening in the San Fransokyo sun. Sighing, the younger fastens the helmet on his head and awkwardly places his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders, as the man turns the keys. “Ready?” Tadashi calls, and Hiro nods despite the fact Tadashi can’t see him.

Taking Hiro’s silent answer as a yes, Tadashi rolls into action, speeding down the street, laughing as the wind blows into his face along the way.

 

* * *

  

“Makiko is taking a shift off today, so you can fill in for her.” Tadashi says, taking the cardigan off to reveal the supermarket uniform, which consists of a plain blue polo with the supermarket logo on it, and black skinny jeans. Tadashi fishes in a small box on top of a counter in the storage room, and hands Hiro the smallest size polo they have, not mentioning that it’s the female type.

"Is this even legal? I am fourteen after all." Hiro says smugly, taking the shirt off Tadashi to mildly inspect it.

Unfortunately, Hiro picks up on the attire as Tadashi hands it to him. “This is for _girls_.” He protests, frowning at the crumpled piece of clothing in his hands. “Put it on.” Tadashi sighs, ignoring Hiro’s grumbles and complains. The adolescent is even more embarrassed when the shirt is still slightly too big, the sleeves reaching the end of his elbows. Muttering to himself, Hiro glares at nothing in particular and follows him out of the room and to the checkouts. “Sit there, I’ll show you how to work the cashier.” Tadashi tells him, as he begins to demonstrate the money machine.

"Shouldn't you like, ask your boss first?" Hiro pipes up again, leaning against the sweet stack beside them. "You could get into trouble."  


Tadashi sighs, very overdramatically, if Hiro says so himself. Exaggerated, fake. He thinks he might laugh. "If you're with me - it's fine. My boss is lovely and won't care. Now shut up and watch."

Hiro rolls his eyes, not bothering to mention the fact he already knows how to work one, and tries to be patient. Tadashi snorts and ruffles Hiro’s hair. “Don’t break anything.” Is his only comment, before he leaves to work at another till. Rolling his eyes again, Hiro begins to work, startling himself at how good he can be with customers. It’s kind of ironic, really.

He chats to old ladies, agreeing with things he doesn't even care about, he makes little girls smile by complimenting their bows, he has a debate whether Spiderman is better than batman with little boys - he earns tips - not much, but tips.   


He packs bags, eases his way into simple small talk, tries to make himself look older. A few people give his short strature a second glance, but he sits up in his chair and grins as he tries to to appear as small and thin as he is.

The day goes by fast, between lunch breaks of throwing sandwhiches at Tadashi and joking over dumb stuff, and Hiro is just finishing up on his last customer, before a voice rings out.

“Damn. You got a job already? Never thought I’d live to see the day.”

Hiro’s blood turns cold, as his eyes freeze over in shock, and he nearly begins to tremble. He wants to turn around and make eye contact with Tadashi but he's too afraid to look anywhere besides his customer. He knows that sickening voice anywhere.

“...D - Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL IM SO SORRY 
> 
> summer has been eating me up but thanks so much to everyone who's reading and commenting! it means the world! ill update as regularly as I possibly can!
> 
> xox

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, this is my first proper bh6 fanfic, and i'm really excited for it! I dont speak Japanese but I'm learning to, so please excuse my mistakes because I really have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Also, Whisper is the name of Hiro's kitten that joins in later chapters. You'll find out in later chapters why he's so important.
> 
> Also, this is just the prologue, so its just the base of the story, not the official first chapter - yet. That'll be up soon though.
> 
> I don't tolerate hate or rape jokes or anything of such, but there's a shitload of curse words in this story so feel free to swear all you like, and like I said in the tags, rape is mentioned!! But not graphically, only briefly. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable, and I'll put a warning on the chapter just in case :)
> 
> Please enjoy this story and there WILL be scenes with drugs and violence and really graphic abuse from flashbacks so if you dislike that don't read this. Sorry :(
> 
> \- Bee :)


End file.
